


Untitled

by kisahawklin



Series: Ebb and Flow [1]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-29
Updated: 2004-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Untitled

The nights in the mountains were cold beyond cold. Hephaistion missed Macedonia and her gentle climate. During the days he stayed at Alexander’s side, feeling Alexander’s eyes on him but not daring to acknowledge the glances.

Things had started to become more difficult with the men; Cleitus in particular was picking fights with him. To be fair, Hephaistion’s ire rose beyond reason when Cleitus slighted him. The man was a demon, or worse.

Hephaistion refrained from going to Alexander’s tent as well. He knew he’d be accepted, but Alexander had Bagoas for company and warmth, and he needed to show his independence, especially with the uncertainty in the campaign. The generals seemed to respond to him better when they thought Hephaistion was not whispering in his ear.

Hephaistion laughed to himself, shivering as he did. He could not get warm no matter how much he bundled up. His heart was cold with missing of Alexander. He rubbed his skin, attempting to coax some circulation into the freezing flesh.

"I could warm you," Alexander said from the entryway.

Hephaistion jumped, ashamed at how Alexander had crept up on him in his distraction. He noted Alexander was bound up in Bagoas’s robes, with a scrap of cloth over his fair hair and kohl rimming his dark eyes.

"Alexander! You should not be here. You could have sent Bagoas for me."

Alexander smiled secretively and crossed the tent to sit next to Hephaistion on his furs.

"I know why you have been avoiding me."

"Yes," Hephaistion replied.

"You are correct in your judgment of the men. You have an eye for that. I’ve always appreciated that about you."

Hephaistion blushed and Alexander chuckled as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Hephaistion’s ear.

"So, you must not come to my tent. But I can come to yours."

Hephaistion’s smile disappeared and Alexander’s brow furrowed with worry.

"What? What is it, love?"

Hephaistion shook his head, responding quietly. "I am glad you are here. And you are very clever, dressing like Bagoas." He removed Alexander’s cloaks and coverings, stripping him layer by layer with kisses and gentle hands.

"It brings out your eyes," Hephaistion commented of the kohl as he cradled Alexander’s head in his hands.

"Your hands are like ice!" Alexander cried, and burrowed under the covers with him. He lay on top of Hephaistion and lodged one cold hand between their chests. He took the other hand and brought it up to his lips, taking one finger at a time into his mouth to warm them. Hephaistion started to jerk slightly under him and Alexander smiled around his thumb. "I’m warming you up, Hephaistion. The cold is not good for you."

Hephaistion watched Alexander’s mouth until his heartbeat thumped in his throat.

"Alexander," he pleaded.

Alexander inched himself up Hephaistion’s long body until their mouths were entangled, Hephaistion taking the kiss as the permission it was meant to be. His hands roamed Alexander’s skin, the chill of them raising goose bumps everywhere he touched.

Alexander’s hands wandered as well, bringing heat to Hephaistion’s skin, the first he had felt in weeks. He moaned Alexander’s name and Alexander smiled against his hip.

A call came from outside Hephaistion’s door and he pulled the covers over Alexander. Alexander continued his exploration of Hephaistion’s skin with his mouth, thankful for Hephaistion’s quick thinking.

"What?" Hephaistion called in an almost-normal voice to the watch.

The guard stepped in, took a quick look at Hephaistion’s bed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I’m sorry, sir, we were..."

Alexander took Hephaistion’s cock in his mouth and Hephaistion released an even more guttural moan. He forced his eyes open, cross-eyed at first. With amazing willpower he managed to look at the guard.

"What? Do you need me, what is it?"

The guard swallowed and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to have interrupted, sir. You can attend to it later."

"Fine, now get out!" Hephaistion said, a little too sharply, but the guard nodded and exited the tent.

Hephaistion pulled the covers off Alexander, who was still sucking merrily on his cock.

"You are a cruel man," he said to Alexander.

Alexander laughed, a strangely hollow sound flowing around Hephaistion’s cock.

Hephaistion pulled on Alexander’s shoulders, urging him up to meet his lips in a kiss.

"I have missed you," Hephaistion admitted. "This place is so cold to sleep alone."

Alexander smiled sadly and kissed Hephaistion, caressing his cheek. Hephaistion pushed Alexander down into the bed and started an assault of his own. He finally felt warmth in his fingers again as he stroked Alexander, concentrating on places he knew Alexander liked best. Creases, secret places, the inside of his elbow, the back of his knee, the line of sinewy muscle that led from his hipbone to his inner thigh.

When Hephaistion took Alexander in his mouth, Alexander hissed in a breath and threw his head back among the pillows.

Hephaistion skimmed his hands over Alexander’s legs and abdomen, raising blood to the surface and causing Alexander roll his hips like the swell of a wave.

"Hephaistion, Hephaistion," he sobbed, and pulled on his hair. "Please, love, let me inside, I need you."

Hephaistion obeyed, slithering up next to Alexander and kissing him on the side of the mouth. He felt Alexander’s breath hot against his cheek, and pressed his face into the furs as Alexander climbed over and behind him. Hephaistion let his limbs slacken as Alexander arranged him, hips off the bed and chest pressed down.

Alexander pulled Hephaistion’s hips up and entered him fiercely, in one long thrust. Hephaistion nearly passed out from the pain. It had been weeks since Alexander had taken him and he was not properly prepared.

Hephaistion squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Tears stung behind his eyelids and he concentrated on making himself more comfortable as Alexander started to move.

Hephaistion pushed back with his hips and tipped them down, making the angle of entry less severe. Alexander grunted his appreciation, misunderstanding Hephaistion’s intent. Hephaistion choked out a quiet sob, shaking and hoping Alexander wouldn’t guess the nature of the tremors.

Alexander continued to thrust, calling Hephaistion’s name, making Hephaistion wince with the intermingled joy and pain. Alexander finally came, holding Hephaistion around his belly, feeling the muscles clench under his forearm. He held Hephaistion to him for several minutes before Alexander guided him down to the bed, pulling out of his body and laying himself half draped across Hephaistion’s back.

Alexander rested his head on Hephaistion’s shoulder and drew lazy circles on his neck. Hephaistion kept his eyes closed, the pain receding now.

Alexander first noticed something was wrong when Hephaistion wouldn’t open his eyes.

"Look at me, love. I want to see those pretty eyes," Alexander commanded.

Hephaistion opened his eyes and Alexander sat up, alarmed.

"I’ve hurt you!" he agonized.

Hephaistion swallowed and placed his hand on Alexander’s heart.

"No."

"Yes I have," Alexander said and immediately tears began to fall. "I was selfish and now I’ve hurt you."

"No," Hephaistion repeated. "I’m fine, Alexander."

Alexander sobbed, heartbroken, and Hephaistion forced his body to sit up. He surrounded Alexander’s body with his own, smoothing his hair and whispering soothingly.

"I’m fine, Alexander, I feel fine."

Alexander snuffled against Hephaistion’s chest and kissed him over his heart.

"Love, I’m sorry."

Hephaistion shushed him. "You never need to apologize, Alexander."

"I do, I shouldn’t be so selfish," Alexander wailed. His tears continued but his moaning sobs had stopped.

"Alexander," Hephaistion soothed, knowing the power of that name in his mouth. "Alexander, Alexander." He breathed the name into Alexander’s hair and soon the crying stopped.

Alexander looked up at Hephaistion who was smiling, the pain already forgotten. "See? I am fine." His eyes crinkled at the edges and Alexander clumsily backed out of his embrace to kneel in front of Hephaistion and kiss him.

Alexander started again, kissing Hephaistion and tracing his hands over Hephaistion’s now-warm skin. Hephaistion kissed him back, fully, lovingly, and Alexander smiled against his lover’s mouth.

"Let me make it up to you," Alexander breathed as he pushed Hephaistion down and pulled a fur over them.

Hephaistion shook his head, not willing to trust his voice.

"I want to, my love."

He executed his attack on Hephaistion, rubbing and licking and nipping, and soon he had Hephaistion shaking with want. Alexander pushed harder, tasting skin he hadn’t tasted before, caressing flesh with just enough pressure, teasing him with teeth and tongue.

Hephaistion bit his lip again, locking words of entreaty in his mouth. Even now he didn’t wish to ask Alexander for anything.

"Tell me," Alexander ordered, sensing Hephaistion’s reluctance.

"I want…"

The words stuck in Hephaistion’s throat.

"Tell me," Alexander whispered.

"Alexander," Hephaistion pleaded.

"Tell me, Hephaistion."

"I want…" Hephaistion closed his eyes. "I want to be inside you."

Alexander rewarded Hephaistion with a kiss, languorous and sweet.

"Where should I go?" Alexander prompted.

Hephaistion was glad to be able to answer without words. He grasped Alexander and rolled with him, alternating their positions, Alexander on his back and Hephaistion holding himself up on his forearms.

Alexander separated his legs and hooked his right around Hephaistion’s torso. Hephaistion slid his hands down the backs of Alexander’s thighs and spread him, setting his cock gently at Alexander’s entrance. He grasped Alexander’s hips and raised them, sliding in slowly and watching Alexander carefully.

"Yesssss," Alexander hissed and Hephaistion felt his heart drop. He continued on his slow entry, and Alexander encouraged him with nothing more than a gaze that never wavered from Hephaistion’s face.

Hephaistion kept his hands on Alexander’s hips, guiding the slow thrusts and trusting the solidity of Alexander’s hipbones beneath his fingers.

Alexander stared at Hephaistion, beautifully flushed, eyes closed and hands gripping the handles of his pelvis with crushing strength. He couldn’t reach Hephaistion with his own hands and settled for stroking himself in rhythm with Hephaistion’s thrusts.

Hephaistion’s eyes flicked down to Alexander’s hands and his rhythm hitched, desire twisting a knot into his gut. He pushed quicker now, still watching Alexander carefully, but alternating between his face and his hands. He felt Alexander clench around him and his closed his eyes for just a moment, savoring the sensation before pressing into it and crying out in his orgasm.

Hephaistion pulled himself out of Alexander and would have moved aside if Alexander had not pulled him down for a kiss. It was hazy and hopeful and Hephaistion could hear the worry in Alexander’s voice when he asked if he was all right.

"Alexander," Hephaistion admonished.

Alexander nodded, accepting that as an answer. Hephaistion slid off Alexander and pulled the furs up and pillows down to make a nest for sleeping. Alexander rolled onto his side, pressing himself against Hephaistion to share his warmth.

Hephaistion took his king into his arms and stroked his back as Alexander fell asleep. Hephaistion listened to Alexander’s breathing, hearing the secrets of his heart and promising the night he would keep them safe.


End file.
